Endless Love
by Evilies
Summary: El primer amor es difícil de olvidar y Scorpius lo entiende años después cuando la añoranza por la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo Albus, lo hace reconocer lo equivocado que estaba cuando la tuvo a su lado. ¿Podrá recuperar a Lily o tendrá que aceptar que su amor estaba destinado a no suceder desde el inicio?
1. Lago

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily observaba de lejos a su novio con el corazón encogido. Hacía semanas que no era el mismo y había una fuerte razón para su cambio: su madre, la reconocida Astoria Malfoy, había perdido la batalla contra la enfermedad que la acechaba desde hacía tiempo. Scorpius no lo había tomado nada bien y aún seguía liando con el duelo.

Albus le había dicho que se mantuviera a su lado sin atosigarlo, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso.

Caminó lentamente hacia el lago donde él se encontraba tirando piedras. Scorpius al escuchar el ruido de las pisadas, se pasó el brazo por el rostro queriendo borrar las huellas de su llanto, pero era algo tarde para eso.

Lily Luna dudó en la forma en que debía acercarse a él, había estado rechazando todo tipo de contacto, pero ella creía que era ahora cuando más necesitaba sentirse querido. Lo abrazó por detrás, recargando su rostro entre sus omoplatos.

Él se puso rígido, pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería estar contigo un rato.

Scorpius se zafó de su abrazo finalmente. —No soy la mejor compañía ahora.

—No importa.

—Quiero estar solo —comentó dándole la espalda, echándose a andar.

Lily Luna cerró sus ojos con frustración y fue tras él. —Has estado solo mucho tiempo, pienso que deberías dejar…

—¡No puedes entender como me siento! —replicó enfrentándola— ¡Sólo quiero que todos me dejen en paz, no necesito que estén pendientes de cada cosa que hago…! ¡No quiero niñeras!

El tonó que usó y la forma en que la miró hicieron que ella se resintiera, tal vez podía estar muriendo de dolor, pero ni ella ni los demás merecían ese trato.

—Por ahora te cumpliré tu deseo, pero tal vez deberías pensar en los que te rodean más, no eres el único que esta sufriendo.

Lo pasó de largo y aunque ella tenía la esperanza de que él recapacitará y la detuviera en el último minuto, no ocurrió.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily veía como su relación se estaba cayendo a pedazos y nada de lo que hacía estaba logrando mejorar las cosas. Scorpius en verdad había cambiado mucho y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más creía que él se estaba volviendo distante y seco o al menos con ella.

Las vacaciones de pascua se acercaban y habían asistido a un par de fiestas clandestinas, serían las últimas para la generación de Albus y Scorpius. Ella había creído ingenuamente que eso mejoraría su humor y lo relajaría, algo que ni siquiera el Quidditch había logrado, pero nada había sido como ella esperaba.

Scorpius pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo o con sus amigos, bebiendo, jugando cartas o simplemente sentado con la mente perdida.

 ***º*º*º**

Lilu se miró en el espejo, se había esmerado para lucir linda esa noche, hoy sería la última fiesta antes de salir de vacaciones y esperaba tener un rato romántico con Scorpius, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado un poco y eso le daba la esperanza de creer que su relación lograría salir de la era del hielo.

—Te ves muy bien —comentó Rose al verla salir de su habitación.

—Gracias, igual tú… ¿estás usando labial?

—Fue idea de Eliza… es algo como "rojo fuego demoníaco".

—¿De la nueva línea de maquillaje mágico?

—Eso creo —murmuró dudosa.

—¿Tienes un chico en la mente para usarlo? —inquirió con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—No tengo tiempo para chicos —resumió en un titubeo.

—¡Oh vamos, has dicho eso años y años! Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que saliste con uno… y de cualquier forma estas por salir de Hogwarts, deberías vivir un poco.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me vaya mal en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S? No, gracias… lo más arriesgado que haré es ir a esa fiesta y sólo porque perdí la tonta apuesta con Albus.

Lily no insistió sabía cuán terca podía ser su prima. Caminaron hasta el lugar de la fiesta cerca del lago, muchos habían trabajado en las protecciones para no ser descubiertos y realmente sólo asistirían un puñado de alumnos, no un número extravagante que llamará la atención de los Jefes de las Casas y prefectos.

Lilu apenas llegó buscó a Scorpius, estaban tocando su canción y quería bailarla con él. Scorpius estaba junto a Albus y otros de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—Hola chicos, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Scorpius dejó su botella de cerveza y la siguió dejando atrás los rechiflidos y burlas de sus amigos.

—¿Escuchas? Esa es nuestra canción… bailemos un poco —pidió dulce.

—Lily no tengo ganas.

—Pero…

—Baila con alguien más.

Ella trató de aparentar que no le importaba su respuesta, pero lo hacía. —Entonces sólo pasemos el rato juntos… ¿o tampoco quieres?

—Lily…

—Scorpius, de verdad ya no te entiendo —confesó apesumbrada.

—Ni yo lo hago Lily, no es por ti —contestó sincero pasando sus manos por sus mechones, evitando mirarla a la cara.

—¿En serio? Pues me haces pensar que sí…

—No soy la mejor compañía, no lo he sido en mucho tiempo… y no sé cuándo lo vuelva a ser.

—¿Q-qué significa eso? —balbuceó.

—He estado dándole vueltas a esto y pienso que deberíamos terminar —reveló con desazón.

Lily Luna estaba estupefacta, aquello había sido un golpe directo al corazón y sin anestesia. —¿Es lo qué quieres? —preguntó con la voz rota, tragándose las ganas de llorar.

—Es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo puedes usar esa palabra? —reclamó dolida.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ser sincero contigo —comentó sintiéndose una escoria.

—Bien, tal vez si sea lo mejor… ¡nunca debí haber aceptado salir contigo!, ¡te odio! —dijo en un arranque, alejándose de él lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Él dio un paso adelante, pero finalmente desistió.

 _«Sólo será un tiempo.»_ Se prometió.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 1** y la palabra **Lago.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	2. Whiskey

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

En cuanto egresó de Hogwarts se alejó de Londres, había salido huyendo de ahí. La muerte de su madre, la presión de sus abuelos… habían sido apenas el comienzo de las razones por las que había tomado la decisión de alejarse.

Aún antes de salir de Hogwarts se había sentido perdido en relación a la profesión que tomaría, pero finalmente después de viajar un poco, encontró su camino. Siempre había encontrado intrigante las historias sobre las maldiciones, así que se había dirigido al lugar dónde podía aprender de primera mano sobre eso, Egipto.

Después de tres años se había convertido en todo un Rompe-maldiciones y medio año después trabajaba en El Cairo.

Llevaba una vida completamente distinta a la que había tenido en el pasado, estaba mucho más tranquilo y con la cabeza bien puesta en sus hombros. Había aprendido a lidiar con sus fantasmas y también con su familia, aunque no había vuelto a pisar Londres.

 ***º*º*º**

Albus Potter, Damen Zabinni, Eliot Nott y Aiden Rosier se encontraban sentados en un pub de El Cairo, disfrutando de cocteles exóticos.

Scorpius entró en el lugar sonrió al verlos, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reunido ahí.

—¡El faraón ha llegado! —embromó Damen, dándole una alabaza.

—Más bien el rey Escorpión… ¿alguien recuerda esa película?

—Serás idiota —comentó estrechando su mano.

—¿Cuánto levantaras un monumento? —preguntó Eliot.

—¿Han venido aquí a que les patee el trasero?

—Por favor, si quieres besárnoslos… —respondió Aiden.

—Sólo porque eres de mi familia no te mando momificar…

—¡Uy, uy… mira cómo me preocupa!

Scorpius le obsequió una señal obsesa y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo Albus. Por Morgana cada que veía su mirada esmeralda lo dirigía automáticamente al recuerdo de Lily. El estómago se le retorció, pero aún así logró sonreír.

—¿Acaso piensas mudarte aquí?

—No exageres, aquella ves vine por una investigación, ahora porque ellos me lo pidieron.

—Sé que me extrañas, pero este romance no puede ser.

—Te recuerdo que al menos yo tengo novia… y tú, bueno… ¿tienes una relación de necrofilia con las momias?

—Imbécil.

—Ya paren ustedes dos par de novios.

—Hablando de las relaciones extrañas de Scorpius o no existentes, durables o sustentables… me tope con Lily en el Callejón, casi no la reconozco, ¿cómo es que terminó usando lentes como tu padre? —comentó Zabinni apropósito dirigiéndose a Albus, ni siquiera se andaba por ramas, quería hablar de Lily y había encontrado el motivo perfecto.

Albus se tensó un poco, miró de soslayó a Scorpius notando su tensa tranquilidad. —Se negó a usarlos durante mucho tiempo y ahora que debe leer más fue inevitable. Esta obsesionada en realizar un hechizo que cure los problemas de la vista, como saben ya hay algunos, pero tienen efectos secundarios y sus probabilidades de éxito no son del 100%...

El corazón de Scorpius se rompía un poco cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, no había llevado fotos consigo y tampoco había tenido el descaró de pedirle una a Albus, sólo conservaba un recorte viejo del periódico donde ella aparecía.

No estaba orgulloso de muchas de las decisiones que había tomado durante aquella época difícil y definitivamente haber terminado su relación era una de ellas.

No es que se hubiese quedado atascado, había seguido simplemente con ese pendiente grabado en su mente. Indudablemente había salido con otras personas y por lo que sabía ella también lo había hecho.

Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darse cuenta realmente lo que estaba haciendo a un lado.

Se había dicho que sólo sería un tiempo y eso se convirtió en semanas, meses y años. Le destrozaba el alma pensar todo lo que pudo haber hecho y había dejado ir.

—Intelectual y sexy… deberías verla ahora Scorpius —comentó Aiden apropósito.

—Es cierto, tu patito se volvió un cisne —añadió Damen con una sonrisa maligna.

—No te pases, no olvides que estás hablando de mi hermana…

—Lily siempre fue hermosa —comentó Scorpius antes de levantar el trago de Albus y bebérselo de un solo golpe. El whiskey de fuego le quemó la garganta como si se tratase de fuego de demoniaco líquido.

—Hey relájate, el whiskey no es para tomarlo así…

—Iré por otro trago… —Se levantó con la amargura y el mal trago aún haciendo mella en él.

—Scorpius, espera que vengan a tomar la orden —pidió Eliot, mirando con dureza a los demás.

—Saben que no le gusta hablar de ella —comentó Albus con el ceño fruncido.

—Todos sabemos la razón de eso —masculló Damen—, tiene que enfrentarlo de un buena vez…

—No todos pensamos de la misma forma que tú.

—Puede ser tu hermana Albus, pero tienes que aceptar que esos dos estaban mejor juntos que separados.

—Él tomó su decisión… y no has sido el único que ha buscado hacerlo entrar en razón —concluyó molesto, levantándose. Lo buscó entre la gente, hallándolo afuera del local—. Aquello fue realmente estúpido, pero estoy de acuerdo en que debes hacer algo al respeto. Te he visto muchas veces intentando escribirle una carta, balbuceando su nombre mientras duermes… parlotear sobre ella cuando estás borracho y Merlín sabe… que debería partirte la cara por eso, pero pensar en ella mientras te hacías pajas en Hogwarts…

Scorpius sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero no era de sorprenderse que Albus lo conociera tan bien. —Has olvidado que me amenazaste con que no volviera a acercarme a ella.

—Puedes ser mi mejor amigo casi como mi hermano, pero Lily es mi pequeña hermana… no fue agradable lo que hiciste con ella en Hogwarts y darte aquellos golpes en ese entonces fue lo de menos.

—He estado dándole vueltas a algo, mis abuelos me han mandado cartas… volveré para el cumpleaños de mi padre a Londres, entonces tal vez la busque.

—Debo advertirte que no te ayudaré con esto.

—Es algo que debo hacer solo, fui yo quién lo arruinó.

—Vamos adentro y no te emborraches con whiskey… no vine para limpiar tu vomito, ni llevarte a orinar.

—No soy tan patético.

—Difiero en eso.

—Podría decir lo mismo —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Albus le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —Scorpius, a pesar de todo espero poder llamarte de nuevo cuñado.

Sus palabras hicieron que él sonriera de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de un esperanza renovada.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 8** y la palabra **Whiskey de fuego** **.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	3. Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Scorpius no podía creer que se encontraba de nuevo en la tierra que lo vio nacer, pero así era. El aire se sentía tan maravilloso en su nariz y pulmones. Miraba todo con melancolía y cariño.

Había llegado el día anterior y en lugar de hospedarse en Malfoy Manor había decidido hacerlo en la casa de sus abuelos maternos. Su padre lo entendía, pero sus otros abuelos no estaban muy contentos. Y él no quería entrar en dilemas, haría lo que creía correcto, ya habría tiendo para limar asperezas.

Caminó con paso relajado por el Callejón Diagon, hasta ahora nadie lo había reconocido o quizás estaba tan cambiado que era difícil hacerlo, pero estaba disfrutando del anonimato.

Se detuvo frente a la tienda de Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, dónde había comprado su primera escoba, su equipo de mantenimiento, las camisetas de los equipos que seguía y podía ser enumerando todos los recuerdos que tenía ahí.

Observó el último modelo de la Nimbus, quedando hipnotizado. A su lado en el escaparate había un niño pegado al vidrio al igual que otro par de personas.

—Es una pena que no te hayas dedicado al Quidditch, Lilus… esta escoba sería perfecta para ti —comentó Hugo.

 _«¿Lily?»._

El corazón le dio un vuelco total, su cuerpo se puso rígido y no se atrevió a voltear descaradamente, pero si alzó su mirada ahumada para ver por el reflejo del vidrio a las personas que se hallaban ahí y tal fue su suerte, que encontró lo que buscaba.

La boca se le secó y el estómago se le llenó de un cosquilleo conocido como hacía años no le ocurría, incluso las manos le habían comenzado a sudar.

—Peter, condenado niño, me has dado un susto de muerte, te he dicho muchas veces que no te separes de mi… —La madre siguió hablando mientras zarandeaba al pequeño y lo alejaba de la tienda, llevándose consigo al único impedimento que lo separaba de los Weasley.

Lily y Hugo habían seguido aquel regaño sin duda sintiéndose identificados. Cuando la mirada de ella regresaba hacia la tienda se topó con él y las palabras que estaba pronunciando quedaron por la mitad.

Un temblor la sacudió y el frío helado la cubrió mientras su corazón asimilaba la identidad de la persona que tenía al lado.

—¿No te recordó a nuestras…? —Calló también al darse cuenta de la presencia de Scorpius.

Malfoy sintió que una eternidad había pasado entre ellos, mientras sus ojos se buscaban teniendo una plática silenciosa. El cerebro volvió a funcionarle y parecía trabajar a mil por hora, de inmediato buscó recomponerse. No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a ella tan pronto, esto lo tomaba por sorpresa… hubiese preferido tener la situación controlada, pero no era el caso.

—Es curioso que nos encontremos aquí… ha pasado tiempo —Se veía tan diferente, tan hermosa con esos lentes que escondían su mirada esmeralda.

—Joder, pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver —arremetió Hugo, poniéndose a la defensiva—, pero la vida no funciona así.

—Haz encontrado más confianza, Weasley.

—Casi no te reconozco, Malfoy… pero tal vez sólo necesitabas hablar para saberlo.

Lily escuchaba todo, pero no lograba incorporarse a la conversación. Estaba realmente en shock, lo estaba viendo y aún seguía sin creer que fuese real. Estaba tan cambiado, con la barba crecida —algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría—, pero cuidada en un corte que lo había ver varonil y aún más grande de lo que en verdad era. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto al que le había visto la última vez, sus facciones seguían ahí, pero de alguna forma no completamente iguales. Su cuerpo… ¿había crecido aún más?, ¿sus hombros se habían vuelto más anchos? ¿Y estaba bronceado? Este no era el chico delgado que había partido de Londres,

Estaba viendo a un hombre distinto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Hugo —comentó Lily interrumpiendo el duelo de palabras, apartó de tajo sus ojos de Scorpius y comenzó a andar, quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos; estaba muy confundida para poder hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Espera —pidió tomándola del brazo.

—Suéltame. No tienes ningún derecho para hacer esto —respondió agresiva, jalándose.

—Tal vez no, pero una vez lo tuve… puede que no se buena idea mencionarlo y sin embargo en nombre de eso te pido que tengamos una conversación.

—Tienes razón, no debiste traer el pasado de vuelta… eso sólo hace que desee menos hablar contigo y recuerde cuánto te detesto —mencionó con dureza, sacudiéndose su contacto.

—Lily.

—Pierdes tú tiempo, serpiente —declaró Hugo interponiéndose entre los dos, impidiendo que él la siguiera.

—Esto no es algo que te incumba…

—Vuelve al hoyo del que saliste, no quieres que los demás se enteren de esto —escupió antes de seguir los pasos de su prima.

Los hombros de Scorpius se desplomaron, aquel reencuentro había sido terriblemente hostil, aunque podría haber sido peor.

Frustrado, se pasó la mano por los cabellos, deshaciendo su peinado.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de su casa.

—No deberías darle tanta importancia.

—Reaccione mal, ¿y qué? No importa

Hugo la envolvió en un abrazó del que ella intento liberarse, pero él aplicó mayor fuerza. —Aún hay rabia en ti.

—No hay nada, nada.

Él se limitó a asentir, no necesitaba agregarle más sal a la herida y tampoco más fuego a sus demonios.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 6** y la palabra **Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch** **.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	4. Música

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Scorpius había pasado la mañana en el cementerio conversando con su madre, poniendo en orden su mente y su corazón.

La fiesta de su padre sería al día siguiente, pero esta tarde iría al cumpleaños de los gemelos Scamander. Rose había estado insistiendo en que fuera, se le había metido la idea de reunirlo una vez más con Lily, de cualquier forma él iba insistir con ella para arreglar las cosas y si eso se encaminaba de buena forma, quizás consideraría no volver a Egipto.

Se arregló el cuello de su camisa negra, cerró los puños colocando unas mancuernillas. Había tenido que comprar ropa abrigadora. Acostumbrarse de nuevo al clima había sido todo un reto. Tomó su chaqueta y respiró profundamente, esperaba que esta vez su encuentro con Lily resultara mejor.

 ***º*º*º**

Al llegar comenzó a ser reconocido por sus viejos compañeros, después de breves platicas con algunos, alcanzó el lugar dónde se hallaba Albus.

—Es bueno verte aquí —dijo dándole un abrazo—, ¿quiero presentarte a alguien? —Se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica menuda de cabello castaño y piel muy blanca, sus ojos castaños brillaban mientras sonreía.

—Creo saber quién es, la chica que le ha robado la razón a mi buen amigo.

—No digas tonterías —comentó Al, sonriente—, ella es Ywen.

—Y yo por fin conozco la otra mitad de mi novio, el enigmático rompe-maldiciones, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Veo que mi reputación me precede.

—No tienes idea.

Scorpius sonrió y tomó una cerveza, miró alrededor en busca de sólo una persona, pero ella no parecía estar cerca. En cambio sí encontró a Lysander riendo animado al lado de Rose. — No pensé que ellos fueran a ser el uno para el otro.

—Rose es muy terca, mira que le costó convencerla —respondió Albus.

—Puedo imaginarlo

—Aún recuerdo cuando tenías un enamoramiento con ella.

Le pasó el brazo por el cuello, atrayéndolo. —Sólo fue temporal… debería borrarte la memoria, ¿o quieres que te recuerde tus amores?

—No seas idiota.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily Luna ajena a la presencia de su ex, entraba al lugar de la mano de su novio. Reed Maxwell, que en el aspecto físico le daba un aire a su hermano mayor, pero "en guapo" según sus palabras.

—Me alegro que hayas podido salir temprano de tu trabajo.

—También quería pasar un buen rato, ha sido una semana estresante.

—Entonces así será —comentó besando su mejilla.

—Aunque me gustaría pasar un rato a solas contigo —murmuró dándole un beso en su cuello.

—Tomaré nota de eso y haremos un especio antes de que el día termine.

Reed asintió complacido, atrapando su boca en un suave beso.

 ***º*º*º**

Scorpius se encontraba hablando con Lorcan, Alice, Frank y Fred, cuando comenzó a sonar una música conocida.

«Esta será nuestra canción.»

El recuerdo de ese momento al lado de Lily palpitó en su mente con claridad, haciendo que lloviera en su interior. Se disculpó para salir a tomar aire y fumar un poco, pero una pareja en el centro llamó su atención.

Era su Lily bailando con otro hombre, sonriendo feliz.

Sintió el alma por los suelos, camino más lento contrario a lo que debía hacer. Un denso nudo apareció en su garganta, los ojos le ardían mientras atravesaba la salida.

Si no hubiese sido un tonto, si hubiese podido manejar mejor las cosas, él sería con el que ella estaría bailando, riendo mientras él se perdía en la hermosa vista que le ofrecía.

Debería haberla apreciado y amado más mientras había sido su novio.

Se llevó una mano a su torso y tomó la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo. Estás eran las consecuencias de sus actos.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily no deseaba bailar aquella canción, pero al final Reed se salió con la suya y la mantuvo a su lado.

El ver después de años a Scorpius había creado tormentas en ella y justo como una inocente casualidad esa canción había aparecido, la hacía sentirse incomoda, pero no al grado que antes. El tiempo no había pasado en vano después de todo.

Reed la hizo dar vueltas y su vestido se alzó logrando que ella se preocupara por mantenerlo abajo, no quería que nadie viese de más.

—Espera…

—Es lo suficientemente largo para que tu intimidad siga siendo un secreto, nadie sabrá que depilado usas…

—Eres un tonto, no es como si no usará ropa interior.

—Puritana, eso haría mucho más fácil…

—Calla —pidió cubriéndole la boca.

Él se soltó a reír, mientras ella lucia sus mejillas como dos manzanas rojas.

Las últimas notas de la música se daban y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su ex novio o de cualquier otra cosa.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 7** y la palabra **Música.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	5. Revista

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

El cumpleaños de su padre había sido una velada agradable entre conocidos, pero la conversación al día siguiente con Lucius y Narcissa, no lo había sido tanto, aunque ahora siendo un hombre les había marcado los límites hasta dónde les permitía opinar en su vida. No quería volver a lo que había sido en el pasado, así que se había retirado de la mansión cuando las cosas se habían puesto más volátiles, dejándolos asimilar su postura si es querían que él restableciera su relación con ellos y comenzará a visitarlos frecuentemente.

Observó el reciente número de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ , le habían dedicado una de sus conocidas notas por su reaparición en la sociedad mágica inglesa. La dejó caer en el sillón cercano y removió su copa de vino, mientras observaba por la ventana los jardines de la mansión Greengrass.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó su padre al entrar en la habitación.

—No te escuche llegar.

—Toque, pero veo que estabas más interesado por leer revistas que por lo demás —comentó con mofa, enarcando su ceja—, no pensé que te interesara ese tipo de lectura.

Scorpius chasqueó su lengua. —Son puras tonterías amarillistas.

—Al menos ahora ya no dicen que eres hijo de Voldemort —señaló con sarcasmo.

Scorpius sonrió al recordar ese absurdo rumor que le había hecho pasar malos tiempos durante su infancia.

—La gente es muy supersticiosa.

—Lo es.

Draco observó el número de papeles arrugados que caían alrededor del escritorio. Se acercó notando una carta a medio escribir, con el nombre de Lily al inicio.

—Ya veo que es lo que te mantiene aún en Londres.

—No es sólo eso —comentó avergonzado, yendo hacia dónde su padre estaba, apresurándose a recoger el desastre.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella directamente?

—Porque todo lo que he intentado no ha funcionado —reveló dejando caer sus hombros—. Tiene novio, la vi con él en la fiesta de Lysander y Lorcan, tuve que irme porque me di cuenta que no podía simplemente verla con él —confesó con el ánimo apagado.

—Sé que intentas mostrarte considerado, pero con mujeres de esa familia es mejor no darles opción en ciertas situaciones.

Scorpius achicó sus ojos. —¿Alguna experiencia similar?

—Tuve la oportunidad de tratar a su madre durante mi séptimo año en Hogwarts —reveló después de un largo silencio.

Scorpius pasó por una serie de emociones antes de poder hablar. —Nunca lo mencionaste —comentó con sospecha, le estaban pasando mil pensamientos extraños por la mente.

—Es un periodo de mi vida del que no me siento orgulloso, no era precisamente algo que quisiera comentarte —mencionó con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Quizás…?

Draco miró el mismo paisaje que había estado viendo su hijo antes. Su expresión no dejaba ver más que una serenidad fría. —Existen ciertas cosas que es mejor que queden entre dos personas.

Scorpius abrió ampliamente sus ojos y sonrió al entender. —Un caballero no habla de sus relaciones pasadas.

—Crea la oportunidad que necesitas —aconsejó apretando su hombro.

Ese era el último empujón que necesitaba para seguir insistiendo y había llegado de una forma peculiar.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily comía palomitas mientras leía el artículo que hablaba de Malfoy.

—El soltero codiciado, por favor…—murmuró con enfado, rodando sus ojos.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —preguntó su madre al entrar en su habitación para dejar la cesta de ropa limpia.

—Es que esta revista prácticamente le esta besando el trasero.

Ginny sonrió conocedora. —¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?

—Que haya vuelto —musitó con un gesto.

—¿Eso o tal vez que no haya buscado lo suficiente según tu valoración? —inquirió dándole una mirada acusadora detrás de sus amplias pestañas.

Lily tosió, casi ahogándose con una paloma traicionera. —En realidad ninguna de las dos, siendo realista pienso que es bueno que haya vuelto para ver a su familia… y lo otro es mejor que no siga insistiendo, no es cómo si aún tuviéramos algo que ver o que yo deseará algo más de él.

—Es bueno oírlo porque vendrá a cenar pasado mañana.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Aún es el amigo de tu hermano.

—Y me rompió el corazón, soy su pequeña hija, no pueden hacerme esto.

Ginny casi se suelta a reír. —También recordamos eso y también el que no fueron los mejores tiempos para él, lo de su madre… fue terrible para él.

—Sí, pero no es tan sencillo.

—No, pero ahora ya eres mayor y puedes verlo desde otra perspectiva más allá de tu corazón herido y de tu orgullo. Él no te dejó porque no te quisiera o te hubiese engañado con alguna otra…

—No, simplemente fue egoísta y me alejó.

Ginevra la miró con comprensión y fue a abrazarla. —Perdónalo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Lily Luna arrugó su cara negando. —No quiero, no necesito eso, ni un cierre ni nada, las cosas quedaron así y no hay más.

—Piénsalo —dijo antes de caminar hasta la salida.

—¿Mamá, por qué haces esto? —inquirió extrañada.

—Se lo debía a alguien —murmuró más para sí, recordando la carta de caligrafía estilizada que había quemado minutos antes—. Sólo quiero que los dos puedan arreglarse, no para volver, sino para que estén en paz entre ustedes, después de todo tendrás que verlo toda la vida, es el amigo de tu hermano.

—Tal vez se peleen y no lo volvamos a ver.

Ginny soltó una risa. —No tienes remedio.

Lily sonrió recuperando un poco de su buen humor. —Puedo pensar unas buenas ideas para envenenar a Albus.

—Utiliza tu tiempo en otras cosas —señaló saliendo de la habitación.

La curva en la boca de Lily fue desvaneciéndose, la platica con su mamá había despertado en ella una inquietud que hubiese preferido no tener.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 7** y la palabra **Revista.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	6. Noche

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Scorpius conocía todos los hechizos de protección que tenía la casa de los Potter, afortunadamente no tenía que lidiar con eso, ya que hacía tiempo que podía atravesarlos, debido a su amistad con Albus, pero no creía que merodear por los rincones fuese bueno. Así que se arriesgaría por la vieja confiable, escalaría hasta la ventana de Lily, no era la primera vez que lo haría, pero habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez.

Irrumpir en su cuarto a la mitad de la noche, era la mejor oportunidad que tendría, porque Lily estaría vulnerable, ya que si la abordaba en cualquier otro lugar ella lo evitaría como había estado haciéndolo y él no necesitaba más rechazos. Ya no quería jugar más al gato y al ratón.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily se encontraba dormida pero sus sueños no eran tranquilos y gracias a Merlín un ruido la despertó. Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus lentes torpemente sobre la mesa de noche, pero entonces recordó que los había dejado en el suelo junto al libro que había estado leyendo.

Se inclinó para buscarlos cuando una mano se los extendió, una luz de una varita se prendió frente a ella. Lily Luna se quedó helada con una mueca de sorpresa grabada en su cara.

—¿Es lo que estabas buscando, no?

Ella no gritó porque hasta la voz se le había quedado atorada en la garganta _. «¿Acaso aún sigo soñando?»._

—Siento haberte despertado, necesito hablar contigo.

Luna por fin reaccionó, le arrebató sus lentes y se levantó echa una furia. Scorpius no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada gris por su cuerpo, ya no era una niña y por Merlín estaba más sexy que nunca con esas pantys de encaje y su camiseta corta que dejaba ver la piel de su abdomen.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —gruñó, pero apenas notó su expresión se avergonzó al notar sus pocas prendas. Buscó un pantalón y se lo puso a tirones. No le preocupaba el escándalo que estaba haciendo, pues su cuarto contaba con un hechizo silenciador, lo que mantenía su privacidad.

Él sonrió de forma instintiva y a Lily se le erizó la piel, no porque le emocionara sino porque le recordaban los viejos tiempos.

—Viene a hablar contigo.

—¿Invadiendo mi privacidad? Eres un estúpido… no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Scorpius sabía que se pondría como una gatita agresiva, se pasó la mano por su barba y se recargó en el borde del escritorio, claramente mostrando que no se iría pronto de ahí. —Sólo escúchame…

—Sal de aquí ahora —ordenó tomando su varita de debajo de la almohada.

—Era demasiado joven y un completo idiota para darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, no supe sobrellevar de mejor forma la muerte mi madre y eso estaba jodiendo todo a mi alrededor y el precio fuiste tú, nuestra relación…

—¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? ¡No me importa ya, si fuiste un mal novio!

—Estoy tratando de pedirte perdón, Lily…

—¡Eres increíble! ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no interesa, eso es pasado… ahora vete, no hagamos esto más grande —pidió con fría molestia.

—Sé que debí pasar más tiempo contigo, hacerte reír más, llevarte a las fiestas porque te gusta bailar… sorprenderte con flores y tus dulces favoritos, cumplir con todos nuestros planes que quedaron inconclusos…

—Sí, debiste, pero ya no importa —señaló herida.

—Importa porque te hice daño y sé que nunca voy a terminar de limpiar el desastre que ocasione y…

—Sí, fuiste egoísta, ¿hasta ahora tu orgullo y tu ego te permiten verlo? Sé que era un mal momento para ti y yo no sabía qué hacer, me desesperaba tratando de apoyarte…pero tú no pensaste en mi, antepusiste tus necesidades a las nuestras… —masculló con el estómago hecho un nudo, recordar todas esas cosas le sabía muy mal y le despertaba emociones que ya creía sepultadas, pero había heridas que no cerraban del todo.

—Creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti —interpeló desesperado.

—No lo fue, ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar? Bien, ahí lo tienes… ¡largo! _¡Everte Statum!_

Scorpius rechazó su ataque y fue hasta ella, colocando su mano en su varita, sabía que ella no lo atacaría a quema ropa. —No vamos a enfrentarnos a un duelo, no es lo que quiero.

—¡Vete!

—Lo que tuvimos, no era un simple amor juvenil, era más que eso… quiero que me des la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, de volver a estar contigo —pidió mirándola a los ojos, hablándole con el corazón.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No estoy ni remotamente interesada en volver contigo!, ¡¿es esto un juego para ti?!

—No te molestaré más, porque eso no esta funcionando, pero piénsalo, me voy en menos de una semana… estaré esperando tu respuesta en la terminal de transportadores internacionales —profirió rodando sus dedos por su mejilla.

Lily se echó hacia atrás para desprenderse de su toque que tanto la perturbaba. —No iré, no tengo razón para ir, tengo novio y no estoy interesada en volver a cometer los mismos errores.

—Es sobre ser feliz —agregó esperanzado.

Lily soltó una risa fría. —No supiste hacerme feliz, nuestra relación fracasó y así debe quedarse.

—No debe quedarse así, lo sabes a pesar de que no quieras oírlo.

—¡Scorpius, basta! No me buscaste cuando pudiste y ahora ya no tiene caso, es de locos lo que estás haciendo, volver a Londres en verdad te hizo mal.

Él se pasó la mano por su cara, no debía comenzar con ella una pelea, la conocía y eso no ayudaría. —Ojala puedas perdonarme, te estaré esperando —dijo y se quedó sujeto en el marco de la ventana, dándole una larga mirada para que pudiere ver cuán seguro estaba de lo que le había propuesto.

Ella no rompió el contacto, lo vio desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad de la noche aún sumida en ese torbellino de emociones difíciles.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 4** y la palabra **Noche** **.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte** **  
**


	7. Gringotts

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Scorpius había asistido a la cena en casa de los Potter, pero Lily no había aparecido en toda la noche. Ginny había dicho que no tomará tan apecho su ausencia, incluso lo había animado a seguir intentando arreglar las cosas.

No podía creer que su padre y esa hermosa mujer habían tenido algo que ver, lamentaba que las cosas entre ellos no hubieran progresado, pero eso les había dado la oportunidad de existir a Lily y a él. Y pensando profundamente en eso, se había dado cuenta que no quería terminar como ellos, teniendo un pasado amoroso en común, pero casados con otras personas, no creía que su vida hubiese sido mala ni sus matrimonios infelices o sin afecto, pero definitivamente podrían haber tenido algo más si tan sólo no se hubiesen dado por vencidos.

Levantó la taza de café humeante y se la llevó a los labios; hacia un cuarto de hora que había salido del banco de magos, en donde había recibido una propuesta de trabajo que no le sorprendía tanto, incluso él había considerado pedir un empleo ahí, pero como estaban las cosas deseaba esperar antes de tomar la decisión.

Su trasportador estaba programado para dentro de dos días, momento en el que conocería la respuesta de Lily.

Estaba ansioso, pero se mantenía con los pies en la tierra, quería volver a verla, pero tampoco quería presionarla de más.

Vaya dilema.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily había ido a sacar unas monedas de la bóveda de los Potter, pero para su mala suerte había visto a Scorpius en el lugar, por lo que se había ido escondiendo para que él no la viera.

No podía creer que había llegado a eso, estaba actuando de forma tan infantil, pero ¿podían culparla después de lo que había pasado por él?

Respiró profundamente una y otra vez, y salió rato después de que él lo hiciera, pues no quería topárselo en la calle.

 _«¿Por qué estaría hablando con los duendes y magos_? —La idea que vino a su mente la hizo maldecir— _Un trabajo en el banco… ¿Acaso estará considerando quedarse aquí?»._

No le gustaba nada que eso fuese a suceder, pero nada podía hacer si ese era su deseo… o tal vez sí.

 ***º*º*º**

El momento de marcharse había llegado, miró el reloj que le había dado Draco cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad, quedaban apenas unos minutos para tomar el translador y aún no aparecía Lily. Se estaba muriendo de los nervios y la ansiedad, esto no era ninguna broma.

—No estés tenso, aún puede aparecer —animó Albus, era al único que le había permitido estar ahí para despedirlo.

—Si no lo hace…

—Le daré la carta —añadió con un gesto calmado. Había dicho que no lo ayudaría y se había mantenido fiel a eso hasta ese día, pero es que no podía negarse a hacerle ese favor cuando conocía su corazón y lo estaba viendo perder las esperanzas frente a él.

Scorpius cabeceó tratando de enmascarar su decepción, pero suponía que no había logrado que lo perdonará, tal vez debería haber hecho más. Era mejor no alargar más la espera, no tenía ningún caso. —Dame un abrazo y vete ya.

—Ella esta aquí —comentó Albus con el alivió bañando su tono de voz, palmeó su espalda para que volteará.

El corazón le tronó a Scorpius dentro de pecho al verla acercándose, su cabello rojo se movía como una nube de fuego enmarcando su rostro pecoso.

 _«No lo puedo creer, ella en verdad vino. ¡Vino!»._

Le sonrió a Albus como si se hubiese ganado el cielo y avanzó hasta Lily tomándola entre sus brazos. —Gracias, no te vas a arrepentir.

Lilu buscó apartarlo de inmediato, no deseaba sentir su toque de ninguna forma. —¡Scorpius no!, ¡espera!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alejándose, llevando sus manos a la cara de ella que no parecía tan feliz como él, algo estaba mal… su felicidad se tambaleó.

—No es lo que piensas —comentó separándose lo más posible de él—, no estoy aquí porque te esté dando una oportunidad, sino porque quiero un cierre.

—¿Qué? —Aquellas palabras fueron como un puño invisible apretándose alrededor de su corazón.

—Te perdono, pero no hay nada más, no somos más esos que compartieron una relación… tú seguiste tu vida y yo también, y me gusta tal como está y con la persona que estoy.

La amargura subió por la garganta de Scorpius, su rechazó era un frío golpee que lo estaba destrozando.

—¿En verdad es lo que quieres? —preguntó vacilante.

Ella cabeceó asintiendo. —Se feliz, Scorpius —comentó ofreciéndole su mano que tembló ligeramente.

Él la miró herido, buscó sus ojos detrás de sus lentes intentando encontrar alguna señal de que no lo estaba despidiendo en verdad, pero no había nada más que una serenidad que él le envidiaba ahora. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y la mano por el rostro, tratando de sacudirse esas emociones tan duras.

—Debí haber hecho más —dijo más para sí, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula logrando que sus dientes rechinaran.

—No hubiese funcionado, no comprendí cuán molesta seguía contigo hasta que volviste y… no estaba preparada para que me abordarás, pero el cierre es lo correcto para los dos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Y-yo…

No quería escucharlo, prefería pensar que el tiempo los volvería a colocar frente a frente y tal vez las cosas podrían coincidir, quizás para entonces ella lo habría perdonado de corazón.

—No voy a decirte adiós, nos vemos luego, Lily —comentó tomando su mano y jalándola hacia él, le dio un rápido abrazo. Caminó hasta Albus y le dio una sonrisa llena de pesares, mientras avanzaba a la zona de desaparición, dónde lo esperaba el traslador.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 6** y la palabra **Gringrotts.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	8. London Eye

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily se encontraba en Londres muggle, había ido ahí en busca de un momento de tranquilidad y soledad. Era una persona horrible, había escapado del mundo mágico, ¿cómo podía estar haciendo eso después de que Reed le propusiera matrimonio?

El atardecer era frío justo como su ánimo, se subió en la hermosa rueda de la fortuna, mejor conocida como London Eye. No le importaba compartirla con personas desconocidas, se quedó sentada observando el paisaje que le proporcionaba estar desde esa altura.

Sacó una carta de su abrigo, el papel se había vuelto amarillo y estaba demasiado desgastada por los dobleces, la había leído incontables veces desde que Albus se la había entregado, días después de que Scorpius volviera a Egipto.

«No sé si estoy haciendo bien al darte esto, pero después de todo él la escribió para ti por si no asistías.»

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había leído hacía ya un año y medio, se había estremecido y soltado un par de lágrimas. Fue uno de esos instantes en los que lamentó su decisión de haberlo dejado ir, pero lo había tomado como un momento de debilidad.

Extendió el papel y volvió a leerla con la familiaridad de poder recitar cada una de las palabras que estaban grabadas ahí.

 _Te he escrito por años y años cartas incompletas, pero esta vez intentare darle fin a esta, aunque debo reconocer que soy malo para desenvolverme a través de este medio... y aceptar esto en verdad no es fácil._

 _Lily, si estás leyendo esto es porque no asististe a la terminal de transportadores internacionales y habré fracasado en mi plan de reconciliarme contigo, y no puedo culparte, tengo bien merecido tu rechazo, pero de alguna manera quiero que estas palabras lleguen a ti._

 _No es un secreto, ni una mentira que me separe de ti aún amándote, soy esa clase de estúpido que consigue a la mejor chica que podría tener y la pierde por no saber cómo manejar los golpes de la vida y las perdidas._

 _Fui en verdad muy ingenuo, creí que sería capaz de volver contigo en un tiempo, pero salir de esa mierda me llevó más de lo que esperaba y después de alejarme de todos y pasar por muchas cosas, comprendí que había arruinado todo y no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo._

 _Nunca quise ser un cobarde, pero en eso me convertí. Pude haber vuelto a Londres antes, pero no lo hice hasta ahora que me pensé capaz de enfrentar todo lo que había dejado en el pasado y me topé con más obstáculos de los que esperaba._

 _Al final quiero que tengas presente que jamás voy a olvidarte, es un hecho asumido... a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo y otras personas. Tal vez suene absurdo, pero es la verdad, soy un idiota que no supo demostrarlo… pero en mi defensa estaba aprendiendo lo que era amar, eres la primera chica que me hizo sentir así y aún la única… todo era nuevo para mi y quiero que tengas la seguridad que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores, tal vez unos nuevos, pero jamás el volver a dejarte si decidieras confiar otra vez en mi._

 _Hemos crecido y cambiado, pero nuestra esencia es la misma… y puedo apostar mi vida a que seguimos siendo la clase de personas que se complementan._

Dobló la carta sin terminar de leerla apretándola entre sus manos. No debería estar pensando en Scorpius en un momento así, en el que debía tomar la decisión que dictaría su vida en un futuro próximo.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily se encontró con Reed después de haber pensado muy bien lo que haría.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —preguntó por segunda vez, temeroso de su respuesta sentado a su lado.

Ella respiró suavemente, sabiendo que estaba eligiendo el mejor futuro, uno que le daría la estabilidad que estaba buscando y no una tormenta llena de desafíos. Elegía dejar su corazón en manos de quién sí lo había valorado. —Sí, lo haré —respondió segura para después sonreír ampliamente cuando él la besó una, dos y tres veces aliviado y feliz.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 2** y la palabra **London Eye.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	9. Sonrisa

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

Casi un año después de que había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Reed se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de El Cairo. Había tomado la oportunidad de viajar a ese lugar espectacular cuando se lo habían ofrecido, sabiendo que no era una casualidad que esa oferta llegase a su vida.

Ahora se estaba quedando con Nique que se hallaba ahí siguiendo la carrera de su padre y era ella, quién le había contado algunas cosas sobre Scorpius. No se había topado con él, pero apenas llevaba unos días ahí, probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ocurriera y ahora sí se sentía preparada para su encuentro.

Scorpius ingresó al hospital acompañando a un par de novatos que habían quedado atrapados en una tumba tras un derrumbe, estaba sumamente molesto, pues ellos no habían seguido sus ordenes creyendo que sabían todo lo que se necesitaba para romper maldiciones.

—Esta sangrando —señaló una enfermera.

Él movió su mano, alejándola. —Mis heridas son menores, atienda a ellos.

—Bien, pero aún así debe recibir un tratamiento —comentó dura.

Lily Luna apareció apresurada junto con otro par de sanadores, habían sido voceados para que fueran a la Sala de emergencias debido a la llegada de varios heridos.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos? —inquirió pasando sus ojos por las camillas, evaluando la situación.

—Huesos rotos, golpes en la cabeza, algunas reacciones alérgicas por gases… y aquel rompedor de maldiciones que sólo tiene heridas mínimas.

Lily alzó su vista buscando al hombre, topándose con Scorpius Malfoy, por fin después de dos semanas se encontraba con él. Experimentó un subidón de emociones que la dejó anonada por unos segundos y ella que había creído que estaría preparada, al parecer seguía siendo una ingenua.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que veía, ¿acaso era una ilusión producida por los gases que habían inhalado? Caminó hacia ella esperando que desapareciera como un oasis en el desierto, pero no fue así, se volvía más y más real. La recorrió varias veces asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo y finalmente se detuvo a unos centímetros.

—¿Te casaste? —La pregunta salió de él sin sutilezas, necesitaba quitarse esa maldita duda, porque ninguno de sus amigos ni siquiera su padre hablaba de ella y todo porque él se los había pedido en un arranque de desesperación y él no había tenido el coraje de buscar la información.

—No.

Sus labios se alzaron en una deliciosa sonrisa y sus ojos centellaron recuperando la vida que habían perdido. —Ahora estás en mi territorio, Lils.

Y a pesar de electricidad que la recorría y la inminente atracción que aún chispeaba entre ellos, logró mirarlo ceñuda, manteniendo a raya sus emociones. —No es momento para esto, sígueme, revisaré tus heridas.

—Puedo arreglármelas —respondió con un gesto relajado.

Ella lo fulminó con su mirada, poniendo su cara de pocas pulgas. —Acompáñame, ningún hombre herido que llegue a este hospital se las "arreglara solo", mueve tu trasero o juro que te arrastraré.

 ***º*º*º**

Scorpius mantuvo sus ojos ahumados en ella en todo momento, Lily limpió los rasguños y los desinfecto, para los golpes tendría que tomar una poción, terminó de colocar el vendolete en su frente. Bajó sus ojos hacia él dándole un pequeño golpe en su herida.

Él se quejó llevando su mano a la zona adolorida. —¿Podrías ser más delicada? ¿Así tratas a todos tus pacientes?

—Procura tener más cuidado —comentó dándole a espalda, quitándose los guantes—. Te daré una receta, sólo tienes que seguir las indicaciones y estarás bien en unos días, tendrás que volver para que te retiren los puntos.

Él la escuchó atento, esperó que ella terminara de escribir la receta para acercarse a ella.

—¿Es una coincidencia que estés aquí? —cuestionó hablándole al oído.

Lily se giró estampando el papel en su torso. —¿Existen las coincidencias? —Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios, logrando que Scorpius sintiera que le pateaban el estómago. Había pasado tiempo desde que un simple gesto lo había hecho sentir así.

—Pasare por ti cuando tu turno termine.

—No lo hagas, si esta destinado a ocurrir… nos volveremos a encontrar en el lugar menos esperado —comentó corriendo la cortina, dejándolo ahí con una sonrisa estúpida deslizándose por su cara.

 ***º*º*º**

Una semana después Lily se encontraba cenando en un restaurante tranquilo y modesto, Scorpius apareció de la nada, deteniéndose frente a su mesa.

—¿Destino, casualidad o hecho premeditado? —preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa. No la había buscado como ella le había pedido, había dejado que las cosas se dieran y ahí estaba riéndose para sus adentros, no podía creer que había encontrado en ese pequeño lugar, que era uno de sus favoritos por su comida.

—Lo inevitable —respondió llevándose a su boca su copa de vino.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante.

El mesero se acercó para atenderlo, la comida era agradable y la platica casual.

—No me has preguntado qué hago aquí, qué fue lo que pasó con Reed —comentó curiosa, jugando con su servilleta. Se sentía como un animal que estaba siendo cazado.

Malfoy tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa y la miró intensamente. —No tengo interés en lo que has dejado atrás, estoy más interesado en lo que pasará ahora.

—¿Qué piensas que tiene que pasar? —cuestionó lentamente, chupando sus labios en un gesto coqueto.

Él estaba muriendo por besarla y ella no estaba ayudando precisamente. —Siento como si tú y yo hubiésemos vivido demasiado, vamos a cerrar este círculo…

—Sé que en el pasado se trató sobre ti y tu perdida, después sobre mi y mis heridas, de mi reticencia a hablar contigo, pero ¿estás sugiriendo un final, justo como yo o sugerí ese día en la terminal?

—Es una historia de malos momentos y de intentos a destiempo, pero yo sé lo que quiero, he estado esperando por volver a verte desde ese día… ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?

—Quiero construir mi vida al lado del hombre que escribió una carta de amor por primera vez en su vida —comentó sacando de su bolsa la vieja misiva.

Él frunció su frente y sus ojos bailaron con sorpresa al reconocerla. —Y única vez —añadió envuelto en un chispazo de felicidad.

—¿Qué?

—Primera y única vez, ya lo he dicho soy pésimo escribiendo.

—Scorpius…

—No más dudas, no más… ya no quiero perder más tiempo —comentó levantándose, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Lily Luna sentía el aleteo de las mariposas en su barriga, pero ya no era más una adolescente cayendo ante el primer amor, ahora era una mujer que había ido ahí plenamente consciente de lo que podía suceder.

Esbozó una sonrisa llena de dicha y colocó su mano sobre la de él, entregándose a un nuevo capítulo en su historia.

—Al parecer después de todo, ni yo puedo escapar de ti ni tú de mi.

Él soltó una risa burbujeante, la instó a levantarse y la atrapó entre sus brazos, besándola con vehemencia.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 7** y la palabra **Sonrisa.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	10. Besos

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

 **(N/as: Contiene una escena subida de tono xD)**

Y después de varias semanas su vida se había vuelto apacible, divertida y alucinante, básicamente un coctel fuerte pero dulce. Lily aún estaba en Egipto disfrutando de esa nueva faceta, ella conoció a Scorpius de muchas formas en el pasado y ahora volver a ser su novia cobraba otro significado y era totalmente diferente, porque no eran más unos niños, no estaban encerrados en un colegio y porque los ojos del mundo no estaban sobre ellos, aquí no eran famosos, sólo eran dos personas tan comunes como el resto, sobresaliendo por sus propios méritos.

Lily deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Scorpius, hasta llegar a su espalda donde clavó sus uñas mientras se estremecía en respuesta a la sensación de su cuerpo apretándola contra la pared, sus piernas enredadas alrededor de las caderas de él le impedían caer y la mantenían en el límite de la locura con cada embestida profunda que la hacía arquearse, las sensaciones cálidas y ardientes comenzaron a extenderse por su vientre.

—Déjate ir… —murmuró jadeante, escondiendo su rostro en la carne sensible de su cuello.

Lily Luna cerró sus ojos y se perdió en el torbellino de placer mientras él seguía poseyéndola con intensidad hasta que su liberación lo alcanzó segundos después.

Se quedaron quietos con su piel húmeda siendo acariciada por la brisa que entraba por la ventana, haciendo danzar sus cortinas. Sus respiraciones se fueron calmando, Lily jugaba con los mechones de su nuca, movió su nariz por la cara de él, topándose con la barrera de su barba, se había ido acostumbrando a ella, aunque le causará un poco de irritación.

—Voy a tomar más guardias si eso te hace extrañarme así.

—No te atrevas —gruñó buscando su boca sedosa, besándola de forma posesiva, embriagándola hasta hacer que su cabeza le diera vueltas y su cuerpo temblara.

—Vamos, bájame ya —pidió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Él la dejó pararse sobre sus pies, mientras le robaba otro par de besos. No se cansaba de esos labios ni de su sabor. Avanzaron por la casa entre risas hasta llegar a la ducha que compartieron.

—¿Quieres comer fuera? ¿Ir a bailar? ¿O ir a algún lugar? —preguntó mientras se ponía unos pantalones.

—Sólo quiero recostarme.

—Más bien acurrucarte contra mi.

—Claro que no, aunque si tienes quejas…

—Por supuesto que no —comentó abrazándola por detrás besando su mejilla—, podemos salir cualquier otro día.

—Tienes que parar de darme flores, la casa esta llena ya.

—Aún no termino de darte todas las que mereces, llevo años retrasado con esto.

Lilu negó con su cabeza y se giró. —Entonces sólo cómprame un campo.

—Si es lo que quieres...

—No, no... me basta con estás y tu compañía —dijo pasando sus manos por su costado, recargando su cara en su torso al lado de su corazón. Sintiéndose agradecida por poder compartir este momento con él, tenía estabilidad, pero estar con él no era aburrido ni agobiante de ninguna forma.

 ***º*º*º**

Meses después, Lily recibió un documento que pedía su regreso a Londres, en St. Mungo, su proyecto de investigación de los hechizos para curar los ojos había sido aceptado. Observó las flores que le había regalado Scorpius, aún no sabía cómo iba a decírselo… justamente cuando habían encontrado la estabilidad, sucedía eso.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió del hospital, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su novio. Malfoy estaba esperándola con su aire peligrosamente atractivo.

—Pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde.

—Ser el jefe tiene sus privilegios —comentó con descaro.

—¿No habrás dejado a los novatos en una tumba o sí? —cuestionó alzando sus cejas.

—¿Acaso piensas que soy tan terrible?

Ella rodó los ojos. —Escuche que sería su iniciación…

—O tienen material para esto o no… —comentó elevando sus hombros.

Luna sabía que no debería sonreír, pero lo hizo. —¿Sean se quedó con ellos? —inquirió, pensando que el otro sujeto no estaría tan demente como su novio.

—Irá por ellos más tarde.

Ella lo miró con sospecha, había algo extraño en él, un aire juguetón y coqueto. —¿Tienes planeado algo?

—Me conoces bien —comentó acercándose a ella para unir sus manos.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? —preguntó curiosa, pues no creía haber olvidado alguna fecha importante.

—Debemos hablar.

Lily Luna frunció su ceño, no parecía estar bromeando. —¿De qué se trata?

—Demos un paseo en alfombra y te contaré.

—Incluso estás pidiéndome volar… ¿qué estás ocultando Hyperion? —cuestionó demandante de respuestas, no quería inquietarse, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Tal vez sólo quiero buscar un oasis para tener sexo con mi novia —respondió sin preocupación, sonriéndole con aire pícaro.

—Idiota —comentó sonrosada pegándole con la palma en el hombro.

—Sabes lo importante que es mantener la compenetración sexual en una relación.

—Claro —respondió con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, Lils —insistió apretando sus dedos en cada lado de su cintura.

—¡Bien!

—Te amo —le dijo rápidamente besando sus labios.

Pronto se encontraban surcando los cielos, Lily no dejaba de maravillarse de la belleza de ese lugar ancestral. Ahora entendía porqué Scorpius no había querido salir de ahí en años.

 _«¿Querrá volver a Londres? Una cosa es que lo haya pensado un par de veces y que haya tenido la intención de hacerlo hace un par de años, pero ¿ahora?, ¿nuestra relación estará lista para estar separados por un tiempo?»._

—¿Qué tal unas piruetas?

—¡No, Scorpius! ¡Ahhh! —Se sostuvo con fuerza, mientras giraban y giraban levantando la arena a su paso. No se detuvo hasta que la hizo reír y gritar a la vez— ¡Eres un brusco! —Se quejó apenas detuvo la alfombra. Tuvo que recostarse para calmar a sensación de vértigo en su panza.

Scorpius se recostó a su lado mirando el cielo estrellado, estiró su brazo para que ella lo pudiera utilizar de almohada.

Lily se acurrucó, respirando el aroma de su loción. —Puedo dormirme aquí…

—No, ni se te ocurra —comentó moviéndose.

—Scorpius —murmuró con un puchero.

—Lo harás después de que hablemos —Ella se intento incorporar, pero él no se lo permitió—. Sólo escúchame.

Lily se tensó aún sin desearlo, sus sentidos se activaron y la tripa se le contrajo con nervios. —Suéltalo.

—Sé que pronto debes volver a Londres…

—¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó sufriendo una gran impresión— ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Escúchame —pidió pasando sus dedos de su mano libre por los labios de ella.

Lilu cabeceó asintiendo, ignorando el cosquilleo que le producía su caricia.

—No debes preocuparte por lo que harás… volveré a Londres después de que tú lo hagas. Mi padre fue diagnosticado con la enfermedad de _Gorpos_.

Lily se enderezó y colocó una mano en su torso. —¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hace poco, mi padre no fue capaz de decírmelo, pero esta clase de cosas no son algo que pueda ocultarse por siempre —comentó con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Él…?

—No está en cama agonizando aún esta en la primera fase de la enfermedad.

—No sé qué decir, espero que este teniendo el mejor tratamiento, no es una enfermedad que cause la muerte si es cuidada, en cuanto llegue a Londres investigare un poco más.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, ni siquiera he hecho algo…

—Estás aquí, conmigo y sé que me apoyas, para mi eso es más que suficiente.

Lunita restó a distancia y cubrió su boca, compartiendo con él un vals de roces que deleitó sus sentidos. Ella sabía cuán difícil debía ser esto para él, ya había perdido a su madre y ahora su padre se encontraba enfermo.

 ***º*º*º**

Había pasado una semana desde que había dejado Egipto, Scorpius volvería dentro de dos, tenía que arreglar bastantes cosas, después de todo él había vivido años allá. No podía creer lo lejos que habían llegado, ambos habían pasado por mucho, ella había sufrido, él también… habían estado años separados, con otras personas, sólo para llegar al mismo punto de partida, afortunadamente eran todas esas experiencias los que les habían dado las pautas para fortalecer su relación.

Al llegar a Londres había descubierto que Reed se encontraba saliendo ya con otra chica, eso le alegraba, al menos no había destruido su vida al negarse a un matrimonio con él a días de la ceremonia, aún recordaba lo que la había hecho cambiar de decisión.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Ginny llevaba semanas observando a su hija preparar una boda de forma automática, casi ausente. No veía en ella la emoción, los nervios, ni la felicidad de una novia, era claro que algo no estaba bien; había aceptado su decisión de casarse con Reed, pero tal vez debería haber tenido una plática profunda con ella en ese entonces, pero era mejor hacerlo ahora que nunca._

 _Salieron de la tienda de vestidos, habían ido a la última prueba. Afortunadamente se encontraban solo las dos, no habían asistido sus damas de honor._

— _Espero que pueda terminar los arreglos a tiempo._

— _Lo hará, pero necesitas parar de bajar de peso… —reprendió suavemente._

— _Es por el trabajo en el hospital._

— _Entiendo, es muy demandante._

 _Se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana que tenía mesas afuera de su local, el tiempo no era tan frío, así que les permitiría tener un buen rato ahí. Ginny esperó a que llegaran sus bebidas antes de lanzarse sobre el tema._

— _En poco tiempo será tu boda, ¿cómo te sientes?_

— _Bien… aún no puedo creer que me casaré, creo que Reed esta más loco con todo esto que yo —comentó con una media sonrisa._

— _¿Y no te has preguntado la razón?_

 _Lily Luna la miró con interrogación. —¿A qué te refieres?_

— _¿En verdad quieres casarte con él o lo haces por compromiso?_

 _Lilu sintió el golpe de su pregunta, se pegó al respaldo de la silla, abrió su boca para responder, pero se encontró con un nudo en su garganta._

— _Hija, esta bien si no quieres hacerlo —comentó colocando su mano sobre la de ella que yacía lánguida en la mesa junto a la taza humeante._

 _No respondió inmediatamente, se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, debatiendo internamente. —No lo sé, no entiendo lo qué me ocurre, elegí conscientemente casarme con él, quería este futuro tranquilo y estable, pero a veces siento que me ahoga… tanto que quiero correr y alejarme de todo, viajar, no sé… ¿soy horrible, no? —confesó llorosa._

 _Ginny se cambió de silla, para estar al lado de su hija. —No es así, sólo eres humana._

— _Primero huyó cuando me propone matrimonio y después esto._

— _Es mejor detenerse a tiempo que no hacerlo —aconsejó abrazándola._

— _Lo amo, pero…_

 _Ginevra la separó y le limpió con una servilleta su pecoso rostro. —Hay algo que quiero contarte, tal vez eso te ayude a tomar una decisión._

 ***º*º*º**

Y así fue como se enteró del pasado entre su madre y el señor Malfoy, casi se había caído de la silla y muerto de la impresión, ¿quién iba a pensar que su madre ocultaba algo tan grande? Sí la forma en que veía ahora a sus padres había cambiado, la ilusión infantil sobre ellos se había rotó un poco, pero su madre a pesar de todo le había asegurado que no había sido infeliz al lado de su padre y que sí lo amaba, después de todo había sido su primer amor, pero que también se daba cuenta que podría haber tenido algo igual de bueno al lado de Draco, si tan sólo hubieran enfrentado los obstáculos.

Esa tarde su madre le había dado una lección y compartido su experiencia de vida, haciendo que ella meditara las cosas y tomará la decisión de romper su compromiso con Reed, una cosa había llevado a la otra, su relación no había sobrevivido después de eso y pasados unos meses en los que se había dedicado a ella, la oportunidad de ir a donde Scorpius se encontraba se había presentado.

Además había algo que no había compartido con Scorpius, Albus no sólo le había dado su carta, después de su ruptura con Reed, le había dejado ver unos de sus recuerdos con Scorpius, dónde ella era la protagonista.

¿Cómo no ir a Egipto después de tener todos los motivos para hacerlo?

Afortunadamente las cosas habían salido bien esta vez y en cuanto Scorpius llegara, hablarían con sus familias y esperaba contar con su apoyo, algunos se pondrían difíciles pero no iban a ceder, su relación estaría por encima de todo y de todos.

Llegó a su cubículo en St. Mungo, colocó sobre el escritorio un par de libros que había conseguido para seguir su investigación. Notó un paquete sobre su silla, lo tomó dándole la vuelta y lo sacudió. En la etiqueta decía que era suyo, pero ella no esperaba nada.

Le lanzó un par de hechizos por precaución y cuando salió limpio decidió abrirlo. Dentro encontró un joyero y al abrirlo otro más pequeño, así fue hasta que descubrió un anillo en forma de escarabajo egipcio.

Ahora ya no tenía dudas se trataba de un regalo de Scorpius, sintió la explosión de emoción cubrirla, sonrió ampliamente pensando en que quizás podría tratarse de… ¿propuesta de matrimonio?

Lo tocó e inmediatamente sintió un jalón de panza, cerró los ojos ante el inminente viaje y después del torbellino, cayó sobre sus pies —milagrosamente— en el desierto.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella recibiéndola. —Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo…

—¿Era un transportador? —preguntó descolocada casi decepcionada.

—Sí, un favor especial, pero también es algo más. —Lo tomó de su mano y dirigió sus ojos plateados hacia los verdes de ella—. Quería hacerte la propuesta en este lugar, quería hacerla antes de que te fueras pero el joyero no logró tener el anillo listo, por eso decidí usarlo para traerte de nuevo aquí —No podía creer cuán nervioso estaba, se pasó la mano por su barba y tomó un largo respiro para calmarse un poco—. Sé qué tendremos que hacer una fiesta para complacer a nuestras familias, pero este momento es nuestro y no deseaba compartirlo con otras personas.

Lily sonrió temblorosa, sintiendo que su corazón le explotaría dentro de su pecho. —Sí, sí absolutamente sí —comentó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos fundiendo sus bocas en un beso.

—Espera aún no he preguntado —señaló riendo, sintiéndose embargado por la dicha de su respuesta.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada.

Él negó besando sus labios sonrientes. —¿Quieres hacer otra promesa conmigo? ¿Deseas unirte a mi por el resto de tu vida? —preguntó dejando caer su rodilla, tomando su mano.

Lily Luna asintió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, él deslizó la sortija que se abrazó perfectamente a su dedo. Se puso de pie y la besó incontables veces.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó observando su mano apenas se separaron. Merlín aún seguía temblando, Scorpius se alejó un momento y dejó sobre la alfombra un aparato que comenzó a tocar música.

—Los inventos muggles son muy interesantes —murmuró mientras regresaba a su lado—. ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Rebosante de alegría, lo miró enternecida. Él en verdad había cumplido todas las promesas que le había hecho, enmendando todos sus errores.

—Toda la vida —dijo entrelazando sus manos.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** Escrita basándonos en la **Tabla 9** y la palabra **Besos.**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	11. Amor sin fin

_**Discla**_ _ **imer**_ _:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **"Celebración Viñetas Variadas"** del Scorilyfest de grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **ENDLESS LOVE**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

 **(N/as: Contiene una escena subida de tono xD)**

"... los declaro unidos por el resto de sus vidas."

Scorpius se giró con la sonrisa más despampanante, alargó su mano atrayéndola por la cintura. Estaba tan hermosa que se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo por ser el hombre que ella había elegido. Por mucho tiempo vio lejana la posibilidad de ver ese día, pero aquí estaban contraviento y marea, amándose como nunca más lo harían.

—Mi mujer.

Lily Luna lo miró parpadeando rápidamente —se suponía que no debía llorar ese día, pero estaba al borde con las emociones—, su rostro resplandeciendo de dicha opacaba incluso al brillo de las estrellas. Se sostuvo de sus hombros, sintiendo que sus rodillas flaquearían en cualquier momento.

—Por siempre.

—Tenlo por seguro —profirió tomando su dulce boca en un beso prometido.

Los aplausos explotaron, las luces de magia arriba de ellos explotaban en colores y el momento era correcto como el latido desbocado de sus corazones.

 ***º*º*º**

En el salón apenas tuvieron tiempo de sentarse, las felicitaciones aún seguían llegándoles.

—Ahora viviré con ilusiones después de presenciar este enlace —comentó Damen, fingiendo estar profundamente conmovido.

—Tranquilo, ya llegará quién te soporte e iremos a tu boda —repuso Albus en un tono de broma.

—¿Boda? A lo más que llegará esa chica es a mi cama… lo mío no son estás cursarías anticuadas.

Los amigos se miraron entre sí. —¿Quién dices que lo dejó por otro? —preguntó Lily al oído de su novio.

—Te estoy escuchando, Potter.

—¡Ops! Si quieres puedo presentarte a alguna…

—Ni lo intentes, ya conozco a toda tu parentela desde Hogwarts —dijo alzando su mano— y ninguna otra Weasley emparejada o soltera me parece interesante.

—En realidad me refería a compañeras de St. Mungo.

—¿Qué…?

—Vamos a llevarnos a este amargocito a la barra, un par de cocteles de alcohol de hadas lo harán calmarse —mencionó Aiden, poniéndole las manos encima empujándolo—, y yo sí quiero conocer a esas compañeras.

—Que no sean unas botellas —pidió Scorpius.

—Lo tendremos bajo control —aseguró Eliot sin preocuparse demasiado, yendo detrás de ellos.

Albus se quedó un poco más con ellos. —Debería haber apostado que terminarían juntos, ahora tendría una fortuna.

—Confórmate con tenerlo en la familia —declaró Lily Luna, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo hago y él lo sabe.

Scorpius se acercó a su viejo amigo, compartiendo un abrazo. —Te debo esto, si no hubieses entregado esa carta…

—Me debes hasta tu trasero, pero lo volvería a hacer.

—Paren ustedes dos o me pondré celosa —bromeó Lilu.

Al se acercó a su hermana, acarició su nariz y sonrió. —Sigues pareciendo una pequeña duendecilla —comentó abrazándola.

—Largo, es mejor que vuelvas con tu novia.

—Más les vale no separarse una vez más —advirtió, dejándolos solos.

Scorpius y Lily caminaron hasta su mesa, ella necesitaba al menos sentarse por un momento, le dolían los píes y aún ni siquiera habían bailado, tendría que haberle hecho caso a su madre y usar ese hechizo para estar cómoda, y hablando de eso...

—¿Aún crees que debamos hacer eso?

Él bajó la copa y se pasó el trago de agua. —Fue tu idea, ¿ahora ya no quieres hacerlo?

Lilu se mordió su labio, observó a sus padres en su mesa charlando con sus tíos. —Lo sé, pero…

—Estaba en contra de tu plan porque es jugar con fuego, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre. —Calló incapaz de continuar, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el dolor.

Lily entrelazó sus manos, transmitiéndole su apoyo. —Tienes razón.

—Gracias. —Malfoy besó cada uno de sus dedos.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba bailando con Lily como dictaba la tradición, al tenerla así no pudo evitar recordar los días en que había estado en el colegio y tratado a Ginny. Lucía similar a ella, pero distinta a la vez, podía ver en ella los genes de Potter.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar que si no hubiese sido cobarde él podría haber tenido una boda así, porque no era verdad… ellos probablemente hubieran tenido que huir juntos.

—Señor, a Scorpius y a mi nos gustaría hablar con usted dentro de media hora, lo esperamos en el ala que da a los jardines.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada que deba preocuparle —comentó con una sonrisa misteriosa. A pesar de su enfermedad y años, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo muy atractivo casi podía ver en él, el futuro de su esposo.

A metros de ahí Scorpius hacía girar a su suegra, esa noche no podría bailar con su madre, pero sí con ésta mujer que siempre se había comportado tan bien con él, haciéndolo sentirse aceptado y respetado.

—Supongo que ahora tengo otro hijo y me alegra que seas tú, nadie más podría haber hecho tan feliz a Lily.

—Estoy avergonzado por el tiempo que perdí…

—Ya es pasado —comentó despreocupada—, sólo continua con lo que la hace sonreír así.

—Lo haré —prometió y sus ojos volaron hacia su hermosa esposa—, ella es mi vida.

—No puedo esperar a sostener a sus hijos, estoy segura que serán los más lindos…

Scorpius sonrió sintiendo el rostro caliente. —Será la primera en enterarse cuando Lily este esperando un bebé.

—Espero que sea pronto.

Él asintió con torpeza. —Señora…

—Nada de señora, puedes decirme Ginny…

—Lo intentaré —aseguró—. A Lily a mi nos gustaría hablar con usted dentro de media hora, la esperamos en el ala que da a los jardines.

Ginevra no ocultó su sorpresa. —¿Acaso…?

—No, no es nada de eso aún —comentó apurado, habían hablado de niños sin duda, pero ambos deseaban esperar un poco

—Si no es eso… ¿qué están tramando? —inquirió mirándolo con perspicacia.

—Le aseguro que nada malo.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco parado en la entrada que daba a los jardines se hallaba fumando un cigarro, los sanadores le habían dicho que dejara ese vicio, pero aún no lo lograba de todo. El sonido de unos tacones lo hicieron girarse, su cara se transformó al ver a su viejo tormento y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ginny apenas vio la figura que estaba al final de ala, supo que habían sido engañados por sus hijos y contrario a lo que le dictaba el sentido común, siguió avanzando sintiendo como el pulso se le iba al cielo.

—No deberías fumar —reprendió.

—¿No deberías estar con San Potter?

Ginevra no tuvo tiempo de responder, Scorpius y Lily aparecieron caminando hacia ellos con la misma sonrisa cómplice tatuada en sus caras.

—Perdónenos por traerlos aquí, pero era la única forma de poder hablar con los dos sin testigos —comentó Lily Luna.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —cuestionó Draco tensándose ligeramente, su mente había comenzado a encajar las piezas y no sabía si alegrarse o lanzarles una maldición por tentarlos de esa manera.

—Queremos agradecerles a los dos su apoyo, ustedes habían mantenido guardado el secreto de su relación y lo han revelado para que nosotros pudiéramos aprender de su experiencia.

—Y es en parte gracias a eso que ahora estamos aquí —añadió Scorpius, mirando a su esposa.

—Sabemos que encontraron el camino hacia otras personas y han sido felices, pero no hay nada que pudiéramos darles para demostrar nuestro afecto y agradecimiento que permitir que ustedes dos tuvieran este momento —agregó aún sintiendo una punzada de culpa por su padre, pero sabía que su madre no cometería nada perjudicial para su familia.

—Nadie sabrá que tuvimos esta conversación… el lugar ha sido encantado, ninguna persona podrá entrar después de que salgamos.

—Estaremos esperándolos en el pequeño salón de al lado.

Ni siquiera les dieron tiempo de hablar o negarse.

—¿Acaso tu hija te está dando permiso para ser infiel? —preguntó Draco riendo entredientes.

—Sabes que no es nada de eso —comentó veloz, caminando hacia los jardines.

Draco apagó su cigarro y anduvo hasta quedar a su lado, estaba nervioso y eso era absurdo para un hombre de su edad y su experiencia. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos estado así.

—Parece una eternidad —respondió con nostalgia.

—¿Has tenido una buena vida? —preguntó después de un silencio prolongado, en el que sólo la música estuvo presente.

Ginny bajó la cara y sonrió trémula. —La he tenido.

—Entonces todo valió la pena —mencionó con voz áspera, ganando la guerra contra el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Y tú? —balbuceó sin tener la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—También —respondió después de una pausa.

—Tal vez la razón para que las cosas no se dieran entre nosotros era preparar el camino para nuestros hijos, estoy feliz por ellos.

—Pudo ser distinto, pero no tiene caso hablar de eso, al menos ellos lograron vencer sus miedos y lucharon para estar aquí —manifestó aún con cierto enojo contra sí, tal vez nunca terminaría de perdonarse el haber actuado así.

—Lo sé, estoy orgullosa de ellos —comentó abrazándose a sí misma.

—Nunca pensé que le hablarías a Lily de lo que tuvimos.

—Ni yo que lo hicieras con Scorpius.

—Apenas han sido unas palabras aún pienso que los detalles sólo nos pertenecen a nosotros.

—¿Aún…? —Cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Él se giró para poder mirarla, se llenó de su imagen fresca, su belleza no se había perdido con los años y después de tantas décadas aún había algo que le envidiaba a Harry Potter. Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un viejo galón, lo puso frente a ella, dándole la respuesta a su pregunta inconclusa.

Ginny abrió su boca en una perfecta "o", sus cejas se arquearon y cayeron poco después. Una oleada agridulce de emociones la envolvió explotando en su estómago, quemando su corazón. Ella le había dado ese galón, había sido su forma de comunicarse e intercambiar información durante la estadía de los Carrow en Hogwarts.

—¿Debería preguntar…?

Ella negó dejando que su cabello rojo se sacudiera, ahogó un jadeo y sonrió débil. —No te atrevas a morir, no seas tan descuidado con tu salud.

—Las cosas ocurrirán de cualquier forma.

—No debes dejar solo a Scorpius, aún tienes mucho que compartir con él, ni siquiera has conocido a un nieto… no seas egoísta.

Malfoy cerró su mano, sintiendo el galón contra su piel. —No has cambiado nada aún te atreves a echarme en cara las cosas.

Ginny compartió una sonrisa con él, limpió discretamente una lágrima y se giró decidida, mientras aún podía hacerlo. —Es mejor que vuelva.

—¿Huyes?

—Encontrémonos en la siguiente vida, tal vez entonces tú tengas más coraje y yo menos orgullo…

—No creo en eso, sólo vivimos una vez, si no fue en ésta no hay más.

—Deberías ser menos escéptico —dijo y con una última mirada y el corazón encogido se encamino hacia la puerta. Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, habría deseado al menos compartir con ella una caricia de despedida, pero ese tipo de cosas estaban prohibidas para ellos.

Exhaló con pesar y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos ante el dolor de una herida vieja.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily y Scorpius no hicieron preguntas cuando Ginny apareció y volvieron al salón principal para bailar en la pista que parecía estar hecha de oro líquido, una lluvia de luces caían sobre sus figuras entrelazadas. Poco después apareció Draco, tan tranquilo que parecía nada hubiese ocurrido.

Partieron el pastel y se ensuciaron un poco, entre risas se tomaron las fotos del recuerdo y entonces Lily estuvo lista para lanzar su ramo.

—Espero que le caiga a Rose, es ahora que tenga su boda…

—Entonces no lo dejemos al azar —susurró Scorpius travieso, manteniendo su varita escondida.

Lily le guiñó un ojo e hizo el primer intento, no fue hasta el tercero que finalmente lo soltó. Scorpius hizo el resto y el ramo fue a dar a las manos de quién debía.

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Lilu premió a Scorpius con un beso y juntos se encaminaron hacia Rose, Lysander se había unido a ella y ahora se encontraba abrazándola.

—Al fin les llegó su hora —comentó Scorpius, la pareja se separó para mirarlos.

—Se lo he estado diciendo por largo tiempo, pero no ha querido dar su brazo a torcer —mencionó Lysander con una sonrisa escurriéndose en sus labios.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó abochornada.

—Espero que no lo hagas sufrir más —bromeó Lily.

—Es un exagerado.

—Pero, ¿cuáles son estás flores y cuál es su significado? —cuestionó observándolas de cerca. No eran las típicas que escogía una novia.

—Son flores de trigo sarraceno —respondió Rose con ese tono de sabelotodo.

—Significan amantes —añadió Lily en un murmullo—, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora Scorpius, presiento que pronto habrá otra boda.

—Al menos esperen que volvamos de nuestro viaje —comentó con complicidad.

Se alejaron dejando que la pareja hablase de sus planes, la noche era muy amena y la compañía también, pero era mejor que partieran, tenían un traslador programado.

 ***º*º*º**

Les llevó un tiempo despedirse, pero finalmente estuvieron en el coche.

—Pensé que tu padre me rompería la mano.

—Sólo quería recordarte lo valiosa que soy para él.

—Sus advertencias no las echó por tierra —aseguró.

—Lo sé —dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

 ***º*º*º**

Tiempo después, estaban en su habitación del hotel en Bucarest. Lily se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Scorpius, aún llevaba puesta su conjunto de lencería blanca que había usado bajo su vestido de novia, mientras que él sólo conservaba su camisa abierta y su bóxer.

Malfoy hizo a un lado su cabello rojo echándolo hacia su espalda, deslizó sus labios por el contorno de su cara bajando por la curva de su cuello, sus manos treparon por su costado sin prisa.

—¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido entre nuestros padres?

Él rió cerca de su oído causándole un agradable cosquilleo. Sabía que ella había estado queriendo tocar ese tema, había aguantado demasiado. —Eres demasiado curiosa.

—¿Me dirás que tu no lo has pensado?

Scorpius se hizo hacia atrás para mirarla. —Pienso que no debemos meternos más en eso, es después de todo un asunto de dos personas.

Lily hizo un puchero. —Lo sé, pero esos podríamos haber sido nosotros si yo me hubiese casado con Reed y tú…

—Lily, yo no planeaba casarme, tú podrías haberlo hecho pero no yo y me hubiera destrozado que lo hicieras, probablemente me hubiese negado a volver a Londres.

Ella sintió mariposas al escucharlo, era cierto, él no había sostenido ninguna relación de ese calibre en todo el tiempo que habían estado alejados. —Te amo —murmuró acariciando sus labios.

—Aclarado eso, ¿podemos concentrarnos en esto? —preguntó llevando sus manos a su trasero empujándolo contra su erección escondida en su ropa, reavivando el deseo entre ellos.

Lily soltó un pequeño jadeo y asintió dejando que sus bocas volvieran a encontrarse, mientras ella peleaba por terminar de sacarle la camisa. Scorpius dejó que sus dedos se encargaran de los broches de bustier de encaje, se demoró un poco pero logró abrirlo, lo hizo a un lado y rompió su beso para poder ver el valle de los senos salpicados de pecas.

—Eres tan hermosa —halagó llevando sus manos a ellos, Lily se arqueó haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él besaba uno de sus pezones.

¡Merlín, era un hombre muy afortunado!

Lily tiró de su cabello y respiró con dificultad, perdiéndose en el dulce placer que le estaba dando hasta que él finalmente la recostó en la cama. Sus bocas se buscaron devorándose con el fuego de la pasión corriendo debajo de sus pieles, Lily pudo sentir el cuerpo masculino de Scorpius frotándose contra ella, llevándola a la desesperación, quería sentirlo dentro de ella cuanto antes, sus manos trazaron su espalda, sintiendo el movimiento de sus músculos a su paso…

El amanecer los alcanzó mientras caían satisfechos, pero rendidos.

Si la felicidad podía tocarse ellos lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Muchos siglos después, una chica asistía con sus padres al Mundial de Quidditch, estaba sumamente emocionada, corrió entre las carpas en busca de su amiga que había ido ahí también con su familia, pero su camino se vio estropeado cuando cayó debido a un cohete que pasó entre sus pies._

— _Eres algo torpe y distraída, ¿acaso no has visto lo que estaba haciendo?_

 _El enojó brillo en sus ojos al enfrentar al desconocido. —¡Has sido tú el culpable!_

— _Eras tú la que corría sin sentido._

— _Te juró que te haré pagar por esto —comentó incorporándose sacudiendo sus manos, había acabado toda sucia gracias a él._

— _¿Cómo lo harás? —inquirió interesado, acortando la distancia entre ellos._

 _Una chispa de atracción se levantó entre ellos, mientras sus ojos se encontraban, un sentimiento de familiaridad los abordó._

 _Ella ligeramente descolocada balbuceó: —No deberías provocarme, puedo patear tu trasero cuando quiera…_

 _Él sonrió arrogante, claramente divertido con la situación, había algo en esa chica que no lograba entender. Alzó su mano y ante los ojos escépticos de ella, pasó sus dedos por su barbilla. —Te ha botado lodo en el rostro._

 _Ella sintió un golpe de calor en su pecho, tragó en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás perturbada por sus emociones, le propinó un manotazo buscando que dejará de tocarla._

— _Es mejor que no te metas conmigo —masculló pasándolo._

 _Él la siguió con la mirada, al parecer ese viaje valdría la pena._

 _El universo tenía una forma extraña de actuar, una pareja que tiempo atrás no pudo realizar su amor, encontraba su destino en esta vida._

 ***º*º*º**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Con esto damos por terminada la historia, ya cerramos todos los detalles que queríamos. El fic hablaba de amor sin fin, un amor tan grande que transciende, a veces no estás con esa persona pero no por eso el amor acaba y a veces tienes la suerte de envejecer a su lado. Esperamos haber mostrado eso.

Una enorme disculpa a las hannys, pero esperamos que aún con todo y el drinny hayan disfrutado de este epilogo.

 **Mara** : Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Ahora sabes que Scorpius no renunció, las cosas cayeron por su propio peso y ahora están juntos. Aquí más scorily. Saludos.

Si gustan pueden unirse al grupo _Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook y compartir con todas las fans de esta pareja.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
